eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Organized Play
Eternal World Championship The Eternal World Championship is Dire Wolf Digital's first-party tournament series. Its first season started October 2018, and will culminate in a 16-player championship tournament in Spring 2019 with a prize pool of $100,000. Qualifying for Worlds Most participants of the championship tournament will qualify through Eternal Championship Qualifier tournaments. Four invites will be given through other paths. Eternal Championship Qualifiers A series of 6 Eternal Championship Qualifiers (ECQ) each invite their 2 finalists to Worlds. These are held throughout the season, starting in early November 2018 for the 2019 season. ECQs are held online, open to all players and each has a $5,000 prize pool. Showdown ECQ participants earn ECQ points when they do well in the tournament but don't place in the top 2. After the 6 Qualifiers, an invite-only Showdown tournament is held for the 32 players with the most ECQ points. The Showdown's winner earns an invite to the World Championship. Masters Challenge Players who reach top 100 Master in Ranked or Draft in the season leading up to Worlds will qualify for one of the Masters Challenges. The Ranked Masters Challenge and the Draft Masters Challenge will each reward a World Championship invitation to its winner. Community Championship In support of community-run tournaments, the final Worlds invite is rewarded to the winner of the Community Championship. For the 2019 season, the Community Championship will be run by the Eternal Tournament Series (ETS), as a 16-player invite-only tournament from March 23-24, 2019. Invitations are given based on Series Points, awarded to ETS tournament participants in the season leading up the the Community Chamionship. Tournament Coverage The World Championship, along with the top 32 of each ECQ, the Showdown, and the Masters Challenges will be broadcast and covered live by DWD on Twitch . 3rd Party Tournaments In addition to official, in-client tournaments run by DWD, competitive Eternal play has long been supported in events run by its community. Eternal Tournament Series The Eternal Tournament Series (ETS) is a long-running, community organized tournament series. Started in 2016, open-registration events and invitation tournaments are regularly run and broadcast on Twitch. ETS tournaments are organized into four 10-week-long seasons each year. Each season consists of 8 weekly tournaments and a seasonal invitational. An ETS World Championship tournament is held at the end of the year. Weekly ETS events are free to enter, consist of multiple Swiss system rounds before a single elimination top 8, and award prizes for 1st and 2nd place. Each match a player wins throughout the season earns Invitational Points. A 32-player Seasonal Invitational tournament takes place at the end of each season, between the 8 weekly winners and the 24 other players with the highest earned Invitational Points. ETS Seasonal Invitationals take place over 2 days and feature a $1500 prize pool. Each season culminates in a 16-player ETS World Championship tournament, held over 4 days with a $5,000 prize pool. Invites are earned by the 4 Seasonal Invitational winners, 10 other players with the highest earned Series Points, and two "Worlds Wildcard" players. Eternal Community League The Eternal Community League (ECL) consists of 3 weekly events, produced and broadcast on Twitch by The Great Parliament: * a standard event on Tuesdays * a casual event on Fridays * a larger tournament held on Sundays Notes DWD initially announced its plans for "an ongoing organized play program to support cash-prizing and high-level competitive play" in May, 2018. A full announcement detailing the Eternal World Championship was made in September, 2018. This was followed by two public test tournaments, Shadowfall (September 28-30) and Reunion (October 19-21). Both tournaments consisted of two stages: an open Qualifier stage, then a Bracket stage for the Qualifier's top 32 players. The Bracket stages of each tournament were broadcast and covered live by DWD on Twitch. Shadowfall tested Eternal's tournament system for players on PC, while Reunion expanded the test to include mobile players. A third test tournament, Envoys (November 2-4), cut to its Qualifier's top 64. However, due to technical difficulties, the Bracket stage was cancelled soon after starting. Category:Organized Play